ParadiseClan
ℙ��������������ℂ������ Welcome to ParadiseClan! .................. Your two-legs love you so much that they take you everywhere. In this special holiday, they take you to paradise... A beautiful, warm place with sandy beaches galore. They let you out of their cute holiday home, and you pad down the beach towards the palm trees. As you pad under the tall trees, you see a faint shadow fall on top of your head... You look up, and you see something which looks like a coconut falling directly in your path. Almost instintively you catch it, and place it on the loor, only to realise that it is indeed a small kit that fell from a tree. She gazes into your eyes as you gave into hers, the young kitten is obviously majorly proud of you. "Thank you so much for saving me... You're my hero!" she said in a cute, squeaky voice. "You're welcome. How did you get up there?" you reply. She motions one of her tiny paws towards the great palm tree. "I was helping my mother pick coconuts." All of a sudden, a beautiful sandy she-cat pads out from behind the great palm tree, and spots you holding the kit gently in your paws. "Hey! what are you doing with Beachkit? Put her down this instant!" said the cat, narrowing her eyes and bristling her pelt. "Mommy! This cat saved my life. He's my hero! I fell from the palm tree when I was trying to knock down a coconut for you, and he caught me!" replies the kit. "Oh.. My goodness! I didn't realise you were a good pet. Who are you, anyway? Are you a kitty-pet?" she says. You nod. "Well, you are certainly brave and heroic. I think you can come with us, maybe you can get to know my clan a bit better?" You slowly say, "Uh, sure." ℍ���������������� �������� 1. ParadiseClan holds an annual swimming race. It usually takes place every four months, unless the moon does not show. The winner of the swimming race recieves a celebration, including a throne, coconuts, tropical fruits, free fish and other prey, and complete relaxation for a day. 2. A second tradition held in ParadiseClan is weekly fishing, and it is held no matter the weather. 3. Coronations happen every time a kit turns 4 moons old. Once they turn four years old, they will receive a coronation (alongside brothers and sisters if they are the same age) that will include pathfinding, which is training to find which rank they will become, either Medicine cat or Warrior. After that, the 4 moon old kit will then visit the crystal ocean, where they will have their ritual (the leaders, the kit(s) and the mother+father will communicate with StarClan). 4. All the cats in the Clan will collect coconuts, and once the coconuts split and leave their shell, the cats will all rebuild their dens, to prevent them having old, damaged dens. ℝ�������������������� *Your OC must be able to swim, as the Clan is located on an Island surrounded by the Crystal Ocean. *The OC limit is 4. *You are not allowed prefix and suffix names, it is singular names only. *This Clan only accepts Felines. *The rank "Elite Warrior" is earned, not applied for. *You cannot share the same name with someone. *You must be active at least 3-4 times a week. anything less than that for over a month may result in being exiled, no matter what your rank is. *You must respect every rank, including yourself! *Only higher ranks (Leaders, Deputies, Elite Warriors and Head Medics) can attend alliance meetings. *We roleplay in both Advanced and neutral litrature fluid, so make sure you are kept up to date with that. ������������������������ |-|Joining= *Wiki Username: *OC Name: *Gender: *Age: *Rank Desired: *Activity level /10: *Art/picture/description of your OC: |-|Leaving= *Wiki Username: *OC Name: *Gender: *Rank: *Age: *Reason you are leaving: |-|New OC= *New Name: *Rank: *Age: *Gender: *Art/picture/description of your OC: |-|Visiting= *Name: *Age: *Gender: *From clan, kitty-pet or loner: *Extra information: |-|Alliance= *Clan Name: *Reason to become alliance: *Leader and deputy's Username: *Leader and deputy's OC name: *Benefits to you: *Benefits to us: |-|Enemy= *Reason: *Leader and deputy's username + OC name: *Any extra information: | Category:ParadiseClan Category:Fully Coded Category:Clans Category:Light Realmed